Intergalactic Pokemon League
by Redi Kurumi
Summary: This is simply an idea and its expression that popped into my mind randomly,while I was watching a Sci-Fi movie. Basically, Ash and his friends, are about to embark on a new journey, to the Intergalactic Pokemon League...in Space!Ash/May all the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Pokemon or anything affiliated with never have and never will, but I can dream can't I?"

**Author's Note:** "I do, however, own the new region, its Pokemon, and the overall plot line. I would appreciate warm and cool feedback. This fanfic contains mainly, **Advance shipping**, with hints of other shipping's, but other than that, this story will revolve around Ash and May and their developing relationship."

"BTW...if someone out there has written another story like this one with the same pairing and plot line, then I am truly sorry...but whatever the reason, this story will definitely be going in a different direction then the other stories out there...Soooooooo...PLEASE do not sue or be nasty...if you don't like the pairing or the story then I will remove it...I apologize for the inconvenience ahead of time...the idea and its expression just popped into my mind randomly..."

**Heroes: **

Ash Ketchum~25

May~22

Drew~25

Brock~28

**Villains:**

Cassidy~33

Butch~33

Jessie~33

James~33

**Intro: **Ash Ketchum, now twenty-five years old, is becoming quite restless due to the lack of thrills. He finds one day a black envelope addressed to him, with no return address, containing a letter promising of a new adventure and a personalized invitation to a new region, with new Pokemon, and a chance to participate in the, Intergalactic Pokemon League, but there is a catch…the new League is in Outer Space. Ash will face new challenges, of the mind, body and heart; new and old faces will test the Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh and see if he has what it takes to become a Pokemon Master. A new adventure awaits, let's go!!!

* * *

**Pokemon: Enter the Intergalactic Pokemon League**

**Mt. Steel **

"…"

"…………."

"…Shiny Pokemon…" A hooded figure, dressed in black and red, whispered in hushed tones in front of what looked like a rock wall.

For a moment, which seemed like a lifetime, nothing happened, but the hooded figure remained stoic and waited patiently for the password to take into effect.

A low rumbling was heard and a blinding flash of light lit the scene, revealing a dimly lit hidden passage, in the back side of Mt. Steel. The hooded figure smirked underneath the hood of his robe and proceeded down the passage not even flinching as the passage closed up with the force and sound of an atomic bomb.

The long winding, passage soon opened up, to a spacious and dimly lit cavern, to the right stood machines of various sizes, humming and calculating data, as lights flashed on and off.

To the left was a makeshift training arena with weights and other training equipment neatly organized along the walls and above that was a loft where the kitchen and dining area resided.

And at the center of the cavern stood an oval shaped table with seats seemingly occupied by two others all of which looked up in anxious apprehension at the new arrival.

The hooded figure approached the table and removed his hood revealing his handsome features, and blazing crimson hair; the Dragon Master and Kanto/Johto Pokemon champion smirked at the other two Pokemon champions and tilted his head to signal them to remove their hoods as well, so that they could proceed with their discussions about the top secret dilemma.

"…Lance…" said, the Hoenn Pokemon League champion, Steven Stone, as he tilted his head in acknowledgment.

The Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, remained silent in contemplative thought, thinking about why Lance had called them and what it was that was so important that they had to take a conference in secrecy.

"…Steven, did you send out the invitations?" Lance asked.

"…Yes…" the Hoenn League Champion said.

"..So, just so that we are all on the same page, the participants that have received invitations are all respectable and well renowned trainers and co-coordinators'..?" Lance reiterated.

"…Correct, they are as follows: Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town; May from Petalburg City; Brock from Pewter City; and Drew from LaRousse City…" Steven recited from memory.

"…Good, I cannot stress the current situation, what with Team Rocket suddenly resurfacing after all of these years working underground, and the three of us will make sure that interferences, esp. from Team Rocket, are kept to a bare minimal." Lance spoke solemnly frowning at the recent development.

"…Wait, what about Teams, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic?" Cynthia interjected.

"..They are not our concern, Cynthia, those teams decided to play it smart and remain disbanded; but you know as well as I do, that the leader of Team Rocket, will adamantly try to keep his hold on power, regardless, and will not let go with out a fight…" Lance replied with feigned annoyance.

"…I can understand your concerns, Lance, seeing as how Ash and his friends are probably already going to have their hands full with making preparations for the Intergalactic Pokemon League and the Intergalactic Grand Festival.." Steven noted matter-of-fact tone.

Cynthia suddenly blanched at the news. Not that it isn't to say that she didn't trust, Ash Ketchum, or discredit his abilities as a trainer, having lost to him all those years ago. '_But, the Intergalactic Pokemon League…that's insanity, no one could properly fathom how dangerous the Space region was, let alone even begin to imagine the undeniable strength of the Gym Leaders and Pokemon champion.' _Cynthia knew all to well, that even the trainers, were in a league of their own.

Cynthia knew she had to get to the bottom of this, this revelation slightly unnerved her.

"..Lance, what is this all about?!" Cynthia the Sinnoh champion bluntly cut to the chase with a bit of unease etched in her voice.

"..Right, to the point, the Intergalactic Pokemon League champion is…to put it bluntly…bored out of '**her**' skull and is desperate for a new challenge…" said Lance catching Cynthia's gaze and holding it. His eyes flashed all of her unspoken thoughts and worries.

Silence consumed the cavern as the three Pokemon champions, try as they might couldn't think of a better solution, knowing that not even **they** could quench the Intergalactic champion's thirst.

There was no other option, it had to be powerful local trainers from their regions, seeing as how most of the competent trainers which resided in the space region were tiring of the life of being a trainer and moving on to better things.

"…There really is nothing more we can say or do at this point, except to wish Ash and his friends the best of luck, they are definitely going to need it..." Steven broke the grim silence.

Lance and Cynthia nodded their heads in agreement, too numb, to speak.

"..Our conference is adjourned…be careful all of you…keep your senses sharp for anything suspicious..." Lance warned.

"…Right…" Cynthia and Steven said in unison.

The three Pokemon league champions quickly dispersed, from their hidden base of operations returning home to their respected regions, knowing their work was far from over.

* * *

**Cinnabar Island**

Meanwhile within the confines of the old abandoned mansion on Cinnabar Island, a very dark and sinister presence made a startling discovery by listening in on the Pokemon champions' secret meeting.

"…"

"………"

"…Well, well…would you look at that Persian, it would appear that the Intergalactic Pokemon League…does exist, come to think of it…if the Pokémon League champions of Kanto/Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are uneasy about the Space region and have kept this region 'hush-hush' there must be something of incredible value…which means that 'something' whatever it may be...could be worth my while…" Giovanni thought out loud.

"…Perrrrrrsssssssyyyyaaahrrr…" Persian purred in agreement all the while rubbing his head against his master's leg.

Giovanni absent mindedly caressed his Pokemon's head as he thought out what would be his smartest move with the information given to him.

"…Perrrrrrrrsssssyyyyyahhhhr…" Persian suggested to his master, that maybe he could send out a sensible team of Rocket's to scout out this so called Space Region and bring back whatever was of value.

"…Hmmmmmm, I like the way you think Persian, now the real dilemma is, who and what team of the Rocket's should I send out for this mission…?" Giovanni asked of his beloved pet.

"…Perrrrrrrrrrsssssssssiannn…?" Persian asked in spite of himself knowing the answer, he enjoyed his master bashing the three failures, to put it simply it never got old.

"…No, definitely not, the trio Jesse, James, and that insufferable Meowth, they have tried and tried again…failing every single time…my patience is all but null at this point…they are hereby completely fired…remind me to send out a pink slip…" Giovanni ranted begrudgingly about the three screw ups.

"…Sir…"

"…What is it now...?" Giovanni looked up from his pet, scowling at being interrupted from his scheming, and turned his attention to his second in command.

"…Cassidy and Butch have successfully acquired the rare fossil that you have been coveting from the museum of rare antiquities, and are here now outside your office awaiting their reward, what do you want to me to do about them..?" the second in command stated more than asked.

"…Perssssssssssssiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaarrrrr…" Persian grinned, a Cheshire grin, and looked at his master seeking out in his dark orbs any signs that his master was thinking what he was thinking.

"…Hrrrrmmmmmmm, tell them…their **'reward'** is that they will be promoted to the newest ranking position within Team Rocket, generals of their own fleets, when they return from the Space Region, did I make myself clear…?" Giovanni grinned evilly, finding his team of Rocket scouts to investigate the Space Region and to put that Ketchum boy down for good.

"…Y-yes sir…" the second in command stuttered under his master's dark gaze running out of the room and relaying the message to the duo.

"…You can run, Mr. Ketchum, but you cannot hide…your Pikachu will be mine…mark my words…" Giovanni whispered darkly as he stroked his pet, inducing the Classy cat to purr in pleasure.

_To be continued.._.

_

* * *

_

**So…what do you guys think thus far…?**

**I already have the Pokémon from the Space region, in mind Pikachu included, for Ash and the others, but I was wondering if you guys wanted to see any Pokémon, in particular that they would take with them to the Space Region, maybe one or two Pokémon that they already own…or in Ash's case another Pokémon that he doesn't have at all to add to his team…**

**FYI…In the Space Region, because the dangers are exponential, each trainer must carry up to 10 Pokémon with them at all times, including Legendaries, it is in the Intergalactic League rules…**

**I would also greatly appreciate your feedback and your reviews…**

**I will try to maintain a smooth pattern of updates but there are no guarantees…**

**Last but not least...PLEASE...Review...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** "I do not own Pokémon or anything affiliated with never have and never will, but I can dream can't I?"

**Author's Note:** "I do, however, own the new region, and the overall plot line. I would appreciate warm and cool feedback. This fanfic contains mainly, **Advance shipping**, with hints of other shipping's, but other than that, this story will revolve around Ash and May and their developing relationship."

**Heroes: **

Ash Ketchum~25

May~22

Drew~25

Brock~28

**Villains:**

Cassidy~33

Butch~33

Jessie~33

James~33

Awesome possum!!!

Chapter Two is up & Running!!!

I honestly, believed that this story would simply sink…Well, anyway, I hope you like the chapter as a whole, and for any other Pokémon suggestions, please let me know, granted there are only **ten** slots for each character…some need to be reserved for the Legendaries.

**FYI**…I am trying to give each trainer/coordinators a balanced team all around in terms of elemental types, all the while balancing a kick-ass power team…its soooooo hard…I have some Pokémon for the trainers/coordinators picked out…but I need some feedback or a vote on others and the Legendaries will be a surprise…SOL…and no use in guessing on them either...I will be strong, I will survive, I will not cave in an spill my guts about the Legendaries…hehehehe, Ooooops…I digress…Wooot!!!Wooot!!!

* * *

**Fire **Pokémon for Ash's Team:

(shiny) Vulpix: (?)

Cyndaquil: (?)

Flareon: (?)

(shiny or dark) Ponyta: (?)

**Grass **Pokémon for Ash's Team:

Leafeon: (?)

Sceptile: (?)

Torterra: (?)

Bayleef: (?)

**Water** Pokémon for Ash's Team:

Floatzel: (?)

Feraligatr: (?)

Lapras: (?)

Corphish: (?)

Any other suggestions of** Pokémon** for May's Team:

(?)

(?)

(?)

I was going to put in Beautifly, which is bug/flying, but the problem is, that one of the Legendaries that I will be using for May's team is a duel element…And that would make her team unbalanced, so I am in a bit of a bind as to what other/last Pokémon to add…Help me!!!

* * *

**Ash Ketchum's team Lineup:**

Pikachu

Pidgeot

(?)

(?)

(?)

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

Riolu [Almia Ranger Special]

* * *

**May's team Lineup:**

Glaceon

Skitty

Blaziken

Pikachi (shiny female Pikachu)

Mismagius

Mightyena

(?)

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

* * *

**Brock's team Lineup:**

Marshtomp

Steelix

Croagunk

Happiny

Ludicolo

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

Umbreon

Abomasnow

* * *

**Drew's team Lineup:**

Absol

Roserade

Arcanine

Vaporeon

Luxray

Persian

Froslass

Bastiodon

Gallade

(…Legendary Pokémon…)

Well, there you have it the current Pokémon for this story; please vote on the Pokémon above for Ash and May, it will be a great help in the near future, and give me warm and cool feedback. Enjoy the next chapter, let's get on with it shall we?

* * *

**Pokémon: What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Unknown Dungeon**

Deep within the cave outside of Cerulean City, underneath the raging power of the waterfall, we find our hero training not only his body and spirit, but his mind as well.

"…_Inner knowing…"_

Ash Ketchum twitched slightly, as the emanation Pokémon gingerly hummed in a telepathic chant the purpose of the training exercise.

Unfazed by the powerful surge of the cold water hitting his bare shoulders and sculpted back, his muscles rippled underneath his skin as the water teased his tired body. Ash Ketchum sat cross-legged, decked out in black spandex pants, on top of a smooth white rock in deep meditation.

Beside him to his left was the little emanation Pokémon, Riolu, sitting in a similar position as his master and friend, enduring the onslaught and pressure of the water all the while training his body, mind, and spirit.

On Ash's right, his best friend Pikachu and his Pidgeot, also appeared to be unfazed by the roaring waterfall, remaining calm and focused.

"…_You can run, Mr. Ketchum, but you cannot hide…your Pikachu will be mine…mark my words…"_

Ash shivered involuntarily as he unconsciously received the message; he flinched at the hidden meaning behind those words, and slowly opened his auburn eyes.

The spell of the meditation was broken.

"…Giovanni…" Ash whispered to himself frowning as he uttered 'his' name in disdain, the man who would and had deviously attempted and failed to kill him and the ones he loved off all in the name of staking claim to his Pikachu and his other Pokémon.

Ash sighed heavily, "…Looks like our training will have to be cut short, Pikachu and you too, Riolu, please get back to the camp site and gather up what you can...I will be there shortly…" Ash proceeded to get up from his position, he stretched, and walked on over to the location where his shirt and bag were, after pulling on his black and yellow streaked shirt, he went into his bag pulling out one of the red-white balls that housed his Pokémon.

"…Pidgeot, return…" Ash recalled his flying type and started to pack the rest of the stuff into the black-gold streaked, duffel bag, he then gingerly put away Pidgeot's pokéball, in the pokéball pocket.

"…Pika-pi-pika-pika-chu…" Pikachu retorted, what do you mean our training will have to be cut short, there was nothing short about it, we have been training for five in a half years, we've been practically living in this cave all this time, we haven't even seen your mother or anyone else for that matter, the last time we saw the others was at **our** celebratory party after defeating the champion of Sinnoh.

"…Heheheeheeehe, yeah, you're right Pikachu…" Ash rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "Hey! But you three decided on following me when I told all of you specifically that you did not have too, you could have stayed home at the ranch with the other Pokémon…" Ash mockingly argued. **A/N (…btw, Ash lives and owns a ranch on the outskirts of Pallet Town, he and his Pokémon live quite happily by themselves…well for the time being…)**

"…Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-pi…" Pikachu sighed heavily and gave his trainer, the look, which pretty much said wherever you go we go no ands, ifs, or buts.

"…Riiiiooo-luuu-riolu…" Riolu gently cooed, we wanted to come along, you know to keep you company, but hey we got a thorough training session out of it, so we are not complaining and you shouldn't either.

"…I guess your right…and….Riolu, Pikachu, thanks…" Ash softly answered looking at his Pokémon with a tender gaze.

Pikachu and Riolu both looked at each other and rolled their eyes, smirking at their trainer, shaking their heads.

"…Come on guys give me a break…I am only human…" Ash sighed heavily, muttering the last part, looking a little hurt at his Pokémon's teasing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Pfffftttt…"

Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu suddenly burst out laughing.

"Pika!!!" Pikachu ran up and jumped onto Ash's shoulders, rubbing his cheeks, with his trainer.

"Rio!!!" Riolu jumped into Ash's outstretched arms and cuddled into his chest cooing affectionately.

Ash Ketchum laughed heartily and hugged his Pokémon close, _'I promise, I will not let you guys go or fall…I will never let__** her**__ go or fall either, but that's beside the point…' _he silently vowed.

"Alright, guys I need you two to pack up the camp, well what you can anyway, while I get changed…" Ash gently commanded.

"Pika!!!"

"Rio!!!"

Ash watched his two partners', quite fondly, as they ran to the campsite. He went into the main pocket of his duffel bag and pulled out a clean, shirt, his boxers, and another pair of pants, his socks, and carrying his boots he made his way towards one of the big boulders surrounding the waterfall.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head, as he reached the boulder closest to his left, once behind it; he then started to clean up and get changed.

* * *

**Pallet Town**

"…"

"…"

"…Mime-mimey-ime-mim-mime…" The Barrier Pokémon sung a little tune, while he was hard at work sweeping the porch removing the dust and dirt, leaving it all clean and sparkly.

"…Mimey, would you please be a dear and fetch some of the fruits and vegetables from the garden?" A feminine voice called from within the house.

"…Mime-mime-mimey-mime…" Mimey happily obliged, leaning the broom against the wall underneath the door-bell and then wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing, he grabbed the basket from the red-haired woman, from inside the house and proceeded to the gardens along the left side of the house continuing to sing to himself while he went to work.

Meanwhile the red-haired woman, known as Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother decided to venture outside to check her gardens, and pick the flowers she deemed worthy, to place onto the dining room table.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Roses?…" Delia shook her head, nope, those won't do.

"…Lilies?" Delia sighed heavily, nope, still not the right flowers.

"…Carnations?" Delia shook her head yet again.

Delia continued on deeper into her gardens looking high and low, counting off all of the flowers, she possessed, huffing and puffing, her face twisted into a cute little pout at the sheer madness at it all that she would and could do anything she wanted too, without a problem, and yet when it came to flowers, it left her stumped beyond belief.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I know…Daffodils…yes, those would be perfect…"Delia sighed, with relief at finding the right flowers to be on display on the table.

As she picked a couple up, that looked untouched and untarnished by the elements, she carefully severed them from the rest, she then was brought out of her musings by what sounded like a chime of a bell or bells; she looked up in time to see someone riding up to her house on a bike.

On further inspection she smiled at who it was, as the person came within view, "Good-morning, Professor Oak. How are you? And what may I ask are you doing all the way out here on such fine day as this..?" Delia, politely and cheerfully, inquired at her old friend's sudden visit.

"Aaaah, Delia, and Good morning to you too, I am quite, fine, thank you for asking…" Professor Oak said as he stopped short in front of the gate.

"…That's good to hear, Professor….how are your assistant and your grandson?" Delia asked out of curiosity.

"…Aaaah, you are referring to, Tracey and Gary, they are both doing marvelously, Tracey has kept working diligently around the labs and feeding the Pokémon has its merits…too, or so he says, though to be quite honest he has become a little bit distant lately, and I still have not figured out as to what the reason could be, but I will not pry into it, I will give him his space for the time being, as for my grandson, he is probably on the earliest ferry, and on his way back from Sinnoh now, he attended a conference with the other Pokémon Professor's in my stead, so he should be back around 10'oclock tomorrow morning.." Oak reported happily.

"Oh! Well, I see…that's good to hear that the two of them are well, at the very least…so to reiterate my first question, Professor, what are you doing here, not that I mind your company, Mimey and I love having company over, but you generally never visit, unless…it has to do with my son…" Delia asked, her face happy go lucky, but it instantly changed into a frown of worry when the air around the professor grew dark and grim.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..Professor, what is wrong?" Delia inquired once more worried about her old friend and at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"…Delia, ummmmm, that's just it, it's about your son, have you heard from him at all, in the past five and a half years…?" Oak pried hopefully.

"…No, Professor, I have not… but have you?" Delia responded sadly, with a twinge of hope etched in the sound of her voice.

"…No, I have not, this presents quite a problem, you see there is something of great importance that I must discuss with your son, and I am not the only one who was looking for him…" Oak replied morosely.

"…Oh?!!?" Delia looked somewhat alarmed and unnerved at the news.

"..Oh! No, it is not Team Rocket, Delia, do not worry, and it is not a 'Life' or 'Death' situation either, and Ash's Pokémon are not dead, in fact they are being well cared for, by Tracey, since his absence, it is merely confidential, and as for the other person looking for Ash, it was Scott…" Oak gently reassured Delia, waving his hands in front of himself as a sign to wave off any feelings of fear or doubt.

"…Scott, you mean the one who designed the whole entire Battle Frontier, he still wants Ash to settle down and become a Frontier Brain…?" Delia asked amazed that Scott had not given up on recruiting her son, not that she wouldn't mind having her son choose the path to become a Frontier Brain, on the contrary, she would be ecstatic, because then she could see him more often, and it would open up the possibility of him settling down and raising a family of his own.

But she knew deep down he might never consider the possibility of being a Frontier Brain, let alone raising a family, so she was simply content, with both ideas merely being just a couple of fantasies.

"…Well, I must be off, I cannot leave Tracey to run the lab without me, seeing as how that poor young man, has practically stretched himself thin, trying to take care of my lab, other trainer's Pokémon, and Ash's as well…so if you hear or see him, please tell him he needs to stop by my place…Good-bye, Delia and good day to you…" Oak turned himself around on his bike and was off on his way, from whence he came, waving good-bye, until he was no more than a speck in the distance.

"…Good-bye, Professor, and I will…" Delia whispered into the wind.

"…Mime-mime-mim-immey-mimey…" The Barrier Pokémon had returned to her side holding a now overloaded basket of goodies, waiting patiently for his master to acknowledge that he had just complied with her request.

"…Oh! Mimey thank-you sooooo much, now then let's go on inside and start making preparations for our lunch, shall we then?" Delia had returned to her normal cheerful self once more and with the flowers in hand followed by Mimey; they both went into the house.

_To be continued…._

_

* * *

_**So, how was that people?**

**This is my longest chapter thus far, and it is my belated Christmas and New Years Present, to all of you and to those who reviewed!!!**

**It will take a while for me to update the next chapter, because this one a lot longer than I had originally planned it to be, and it totally threw me off, and now I have to switch gears a bit, to start the next chapter…**


End file.
